


blossoming alone over you

by peytonpeach



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, F/F, Pining, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, hinata's pining after sakura, the last but make it sakuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peytonpeach/pseuds/peytonpeach
Summary: Anonymous said:"Drabble Request: SakuHina; The Last!Hinata listening to The Last!Sakura's heartbeat while using the Byakugan"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	blossoming alone over you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: softharuno  
> title is from "pink in the night" by mitski

It’s become a pastime for her. Her Byakugan isn’t used for much anymore; instead, she uses it to make sure her friends are alive. She checks every once in a while, when her nightmares wake her late at night or they’re late to lunch and her anxiety starts to spike.

She mostly uses it to listen to Sakura.

It’s a good heartbeat, she thinks; steady and strong and Sakura’s. She listens to it as she falls asleep, when the dark weighs too heavily and panic sets in. The gentle rhythm calms her, and Hinata wants to wrap herself in it like a blanket. 

“You should give it to him!” Sakura says loudly over tea and a shared plate of dango. 

“I-I- what? To who?” Hinata’s stutter becomes more pronounced in her shock, and Sakura smiles. 

“The scarf you’re knitting. I know you’re making it for Naruto!” Sakura smirks as she lifts her cup of tea and slowly drinks. Her hands, calloused with war and jutsu, hold the cup with delicate care. 

“I-“ Hinata feels her blush deepen. 

“No point denying it, Hinata!” Sakura smiles at her like they have a secret, and Hinata’s blush isn’t helping at all. “I saw you working on it at the park.”

Hinata decides not to contradict what she says, and Sakura continues to look at her slyly over the next half hour. 

“Well, I’ve got a shift at the hospital in a few hours so it’s time for a nap.” Sakura stretches her arms out, muscles straining against her civilian clothes. Hinata looks away quickly. 

“Of course, Sakura! Sleep well!” Hinata responds, words rushing out as she bows her head. 

“If I don’t see you before you leave, good luck on your mission. I’ll be hoping for your safe return.” Sakura tells her, a hand lightly dragging on Hinata’s shoulder as she walks to the door. She raises it in a goodbye when it leaves Hinata’s arm, and her skin shivers in response. 

Hinata activates her Byakugan as she hands a tip to their waiter, unintentionally startling him. She smiles shyly and ducks her head before focusing again. 

_Thump, thump._

She times her steps to it as she walks home, blushing to herself as she remembers the feeling of Sakura’s hand on her shoulder, the sound of her laugh, her soft voice when she said “good luck”.

She finishes packing for her mission quickly and sits on her bed, staring at something. 

A small pink bag sits in the corner, containing a hand-knit red scarf. The letter taped to the bag, written in Hinata’s best cursive, reads _Sakura._


End file.
